


Poisonous Jaws

by bloodysteel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're Cersei's daughter." she said staring at the girl.<br/>She nodded and asked, "And you are?"<br/>"Your mother's worst nightmare." The woman answered, grinning wolfishly.</p><p>Set right before the Purple Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So this is a sequel to my previous fic Venomous Claws (you might want to check it out to understand this one, but I think you could end up understanding it without it though). Anyway, this is about 14-15 years later. Everything happened almost according to the book and we take off at the beginning of the purple wedding and mostly, the dornish party's arrival ;)

Tyrion was waiting for the dornish party to arrive. He knew Prince Doran might expect Joffrey himself, Cersei or even Tywin, but certainly not the infamous Imp. Although he guessed Prince Doran would not be disdainful to him as he was himself a crippled. Tyrion truly wanted to meet this dornish Prince for he was famous for his wit and wisdom.

When the dornish arrived, he only saw mounted men and frowned. Prince Doran was in no state to ride a horse himself if the rumors were true. A man rode forth, closely followed by a veiled woman. Her veil was pearl grey and Tyrion made out her perfectly chiseled bone structure and long face. She glanced down at him and barely acknowledged him.

“Lord Tyrion!” the man exclaimed with a strong dornish accent, “don’t be so surprised to see me, my brother Doran could not make the journey to King’s Landing because of his duty and also his health. But I am here to take his place. We have already met but you can’t remember me; I am Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell and this woman here is my paramour.” The woman bowed her head to him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, lord Tyrion.” She said and Tyrion could not figure her accent out. It certainly wasn’t dornish nor from King’s Landing. Was she some kind of Essosi beauty the infamous prince had brought back with him from his trips there?

“A pleasure indeed, my lady. Shall we go to the Red Keep? King Joffrey and my dear sister Cersei await you.” Tyrion winced at the adjective he used to describe Cersei and it seemed to please the lady. He noticed she did not mention her name but he guessed he would know it soon enough.

They rode silently through the reeking streets of King’s Landing. Tyrion rode forth and he could hear the whispers Prince Oberyn exchanged with his lover. She sounded a bit on the edge and he was trying to soothe her. Tyrion glanced back and noticed she wasn’t mounting a sand steed like all the other dornish; her horse was stronger and bigger than the others and looked fit for hard weathers like winter. Tyrion had a terrible feeling regarding this woman.

They eventually reached the Red Keep and she dismounted alone; her lover did not even make a move to help her out. She handed her horse to one of the stable boys giving him advice as to treat her horse well.

Then they all followed Tyrion inside to a room where Cersei seemed to be waiting for them. She was alone but she saw them, she sent for Joffrey. She rose when she saw Oberyn walking in and smiled almost seductively at him. Tyrion remembered that Tywin wanted his sister to marry and she apparently thought the dornish prince was a suitable match.

“Welcome back to King’s Landing, Oberyn. I am happy we can meet under such good skies.” She held her hand out for Oberyn to kiss and he took it with a wicked smile. Cersei frowned for a second but she rejoiced the feeling of his lips against the back of her hand; maybe he wasn’t so indifferent to her now?

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope you won’t mind, I brought my paramour with me.” Oberyn stepped aside and let the veiled woman walk past him in front of Cersei. They were about the same height and Cersei did not seem pleased by her presence. She had heard about the dornish and their paramours – they were whores and since Robert’s death, whores were no longer tolerated at the Red Keep.

“It is a pleasure to be back at court, Cersei.” Cersei winced at the incivility of the woman and was about to retort with a comment full of venom.

But the woman took her veil out and smiled widely at Cersei who stared at her in utter shock. Oberyn was smiling wickedly and Tyrion frowned, before he started to understand his sister’s shock. The woman was all dressed in pearl grey and black and was wearing a wolf pin. Her style was dornish but her colors were definitely _Stark_. That could not mean anything good.

“Lyanna.” Cersei spat. “The rumors were true then; you’re alive.” Tyrion winced and looked at the woman in shock. She had the same long face Ned Stark had and the same eyes his youngest girl possessed. Lyanna Stark. The girl who waged a war that ended the Targaryen reign. The girl Robert Baratheon spent his whole life madly in love with.

“Well, of course I am.” She smiled. “Faked deaths and all, the usual. Essos was good to us all those years,” she turned to Oberyn and grabbed his arm, “but we are back now.” Tyrion understood why the woman looked so disdainfully at him earlier – she knew he was married to her niece and she resented him for it. Somehow, he was scared to death of her and her terrible unpredictable lover.

Cersei growled and she was obviously looking for a way to show Lyanna who was the ruling queen; but the northern woman inspired respect and she looked more like a queen then Tyrion’s sister did. They heard noises coming from the corridor and soon Joffrey appeared with Margaery, Tywin, Olenna, Mace and then, eventually, Sansa. Joffrey frowned at the wolf pin on Lyanna’s dress but before he could talk, Tywin stopped him with a glare. Sansa kept her gaze low, she barely glanced up at Oberyn and Lyanna. She did not recognize the aunt she had only seen twice in another life.

“Prince Oberyn, we are glad to welcome you here for the wedding of King Joffrey.” Tywin said, and looked down at Lyanna.

“It is a pleasure, Lord Tywin.” Oberyn answered with his devilish smile on. “I want you all to meet my paramour for many years; Lady Lyanna Stark.” Lyanna had her eyes on Sansa who suddenly looked up to meet her eyes. Lyanna smiled kindly at her niece and nodded softly at her. Sansa smiled back at her a sudden warmth filling her body.

Lady Olenna Tyrell seemed shocked to learn that the evil Red Viper’s paramour was no one else but Lyanna Stark. Of course, she had met the woman years ago at Highgarden but she had been introduced to everyone as Lya Sand and Olenna had known something was up with this one as soon as she met her. Now she understood it.

“Another Stark in King’s Landing. Another traitor’s blood living under my roof again.” Joffrey mocked and Margaery’s smile was tense. Lyanna kept smiling and paid her respect to the King and his bride to be, as well as the other nobles in the room. She would get her revenge but now was not the time.

“Sansa, my sweet child,” Lyanna started when she came to pay her respects to her niece, “you cannot remember me. Your sister Arya was just born the last time I saw you and our family. I am glad to see you’ve become such a beautiful and strong woman.” She enlaced her and whispered in her ear not to cry in front of them all.

Cersei was not happy. Nor was Tywin or anyone in the room beside Lyanna and Oberyn. And maybe Olenna.

“What a touching scene,” Cersei said clapping her hands slowly. Lyanna parted with Sansa and looked at Cersei with a bad eye. She would not let Cersei hurt her loved ones again – she still had not forgiven her for the hurt she caused Lynesse. Her sweet Lynesse who was now a queen of her own kind in Lys – a queen they had just left a month ago.

“I was sad not to be there for your wedding, Sansa, but it is no one’s fault. After all, who knew I was still alive outside of my brother and Oberyn’s?” Lyanna laughed as if she had said something funny – but she was alone in her laugh.

No one mouthed a word even though questions were burning on everyone’s lips. Cersei felt more hatred toward the Starks than she ever did. Lyanna had been alive all this time; the girl who wore more breeches than dresses, the girl who could never compare to her beauty, the girl who had it _all_. She had had Robert’s eternal love, Rhaegar’s desire and Oberyn’s support and love. Three men Cersei had hoped to have a future full of happiness with – she had none.

Cersei hated Lyanna with all her heart. Lyanna hated her even more.

\--

Someone knocked on Lyanna and Oberyn’s door. They did not expect any visitors and Oberyn put his hand to the hidden dagger between the folds of his shirt. Lyanna went to the door and opened it. They all calmed down as Sansa was ushered inside the room. Lyanna tried to take her in her arms but Sansa pushed her away, staring at the woman’s face.

“Are you truly who you say you are?” Sansa was frowning and pacing around the room. She had trusted too easily during the past years and she did not want to be fooled once more.

“Sansa, I am Lyanna Stark. Look in my eyes, I am your kin. You can hate me for not coming earlier to your rescue; to help our family. Trust me, I hate myself already. We were in Lys when the news reached us and we came back as soon as we could. I wished we’d come earlier.” Lyanna looked away and Oberyn joined them and put his arms around Lyanna’s waist.

“Your aunt was pregnant, Sansa. Our son Eddard is four months old. We wished we had brought your cousins with us, but we left the wolves and the snakes in Dorne.” Oberyn explained and Sansa relaxed. Oberyn took a step back as Sansa crashed into Lyanna’s arms, crying her heart out. They knew they would be watched and listened to. Ears were everywhere in the castle and Oberyn walked around the room, making noise to prevent anyone from hearing what Lyanna had to tell Sansa.

Lyanna gripped closely on Sansa, putting as little distance as she could between her mouth and her niece’s ear. “We won’t leave you here in King’s Landing, Sansa.” The young girl winced and choked on another sob. “Your cousins are here, they will take you to Dorne. They’ll come to you. Nymeria, Rodrick or Lyarra. Be ready.” They parted and Sansa stared at Lyanna in wonder.

“How..?” she started.

“You’ll know.” Lyanna smiled and caressed her cheek. “I’m so happy to see you happy and well, my niece. I hope we will grow as close as I once was with your father.” Sansa’s eyes were wet with tears. She wanted to thank Lyanna again but somebody else knocked on the door and they all turned their faces to the newcomer who did not wait for the invitation.

“Thank you for coming to see us, Sansa. We will meet you later at diner, my child.” Lyanna said staring at Olenna Tyrell. Sansa left wiping her tears away and closed the door behind her. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Lady Tyrell?”

“I was wondering how the oldest Stark alive was going to take revenge on her Lannisters foe. I also wanted to warn you against hurting the Tyrells in the process.” Olenna sat on the chair by the window and looked at Blackwater bay before them. “I know you both can’t be here for the sole pleasure of witnessing my granddaughter marrying Joffrey Baratheon. I know you still hate the Lannisters for what they did to Elia and her children; I know you won’t forget your brother Ned and the Red Wedding.”

Lyanna sat on the chair across of her and Oberyn stood behind her, caressing the hilt of his dagger. But the Queen of Thorns was not scared at all.

“What are you saying, Olenna?”

Olenna winced at the Viper’s whore – as they call her in Highgarden – calling her by her name. “I don’t care about Cersei or Tywin. All I care about is Margaery becoming queen and her lineage ruling Westeros.” Lyanna nodded in understanding. Lady Olenna saw the madness running inside Lannister blood and understood Lyanna and Oberyn’s grievances. “Do not hurt any Tyrells’ hair in the wake of your devastation.”

Lyanna raised an eyebrow at Olenna’s words. She knew their revenge might not help Margaery ruling Westeros, but she did not seem to rise against it as long as they did not hurt her family. What did the Queen of Thorns know of their plans for the future?

After a while, Lyanna burst into laughter. “I want nothing peace in the realm, lady Olenna. That can only be brought if we all accept the rightful heir to the throne and respect the gods’ choice.” Lyanna smiled and Olenna was not sure she understood what Lyanna meant. She frowned and then rose to her feet.

“If we all agree on the subject, then it is settled.” She said loudly, and then bent toward Lyanna to whisper; “It is time the Tyrells and the Starks shall be friends again.” And then the Queen of Thorns left.

Lyanna and Oberyn waited for her steps to fade away and silence to settle between them, then Oberyn growled. “She knows.”

Lyanna nodded and a chill shook her whole body. She thought of the armies rising in Essos and the dark-skinned queen they had pledged their allegiance to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you actually BELIEVE I could have killed Lyanna? Mouahah. Nope, can't do! 
> 
> Anyway, I will characters and ships as the stories to make sure not to spoil you (but fyi, the Stark girls will be involved, of course!). 
> 
> I can't wait to read your thoughts!! I'm still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested :)
> 
> MJ


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lys, Essos._ **

“Lyanna and Oberyn are going to Joffrey’s wedding to a Tyrell’s spawn.” Elia read aloud, “and we hear more from Daenerys in Meereen. The tales of her dragons must be true.” She put the letters aside and looked up at Rhaenys. “We need your aunt and her dragons.”

Rhaenys snorted and put aside her heavy braid of hair mixed up with rich jewelry. “We need her dragons. She murdered Viserys; she’s just as mad as her father.” Elia pursed her lips and glanced at Arthur for help. They knew Rhaenys still resented Daenerys for killing Viserys. He was mad for the crown – it was all Rhaegar’s fault. Rhaenys never forgave her father for what he did to the kingdom and her aunt Lyanna. “He would have told her eventually. We were supposed to meet them after Vaes Dothrak.” She shook her head in anger. Elia had always been against marrying Viserys and Rhaenys but it had been her daughter’s dearest wish to be wed to her uncle.

“He should have told her earlier.” Arthur said. “Daenerys doesn’t know about us; will she believe us when she sees you and Aegon?” They hadn’t stayed with Daenerys and Viserys when the war was over because it was too risky; people would be looking for them. After Elia and the children’s elopement, Rhaella had done her best to make a woman, a little girl and a babe pass for them. It wasn’t hard at first to convince her maid not to tell anyone and to make everyone believe the dornish princess wanted to keep to her room. They said Rhaenys was too sick to play with Viserys. They lied. Until Aerys discovered it all and he made sure word of their elopement did not spread – the seven kingdoms did not need to know they no longer had leverage to have dornish support.

“We are the blood of the dragon.” Rhaenys snarled. She liked Arthur but when reminded, she still resented him for helping her father in his kidnapping Lyanna. “If she does not believe us, her dragons will.”

“Rhae, please, calm down.” Aegon asked her. “First, we must go to her.” Elia smiled down at her son playing with her youngest. Lewyn was six years old and had Dayne’s purple eyes with her own dark skin. Rhaenys was all fire when Aegon reminded her more of Rhaella. He was calm and thoughtful. Rhaenys was quick and witty, but sometimes too quick to talk and act. She had raised them in hiding in Essos with her closest friends. To almost everyone in Westeros, they were dead. Ashara threw herself from Palestone sword and Arthur died at sea trying to join Essos and become a sellsword. But some people in Westeros knew better. Their names were Martell, Dayne, Stark or even Sand for the youngest, but they were few.

“You are right, brother. I will go to Meereen to convince her to join us.” Elia frowned and looked at her daughter. Elia had aged and wrinkles were showing around her eyes. She had been happy in Essos with her children and her friends; soon Oberyn had joined them with Lyanna and their newborn son Brandon. Oberyn often travelled back to Dorne to attend events on Doran’s request and Lyanna sometimes accompanied him; but they feared someone might recognize her.

“We will all go with you.” Elia said. “We must ask for Lynesse’s help to ready ourselves for the trip there but we will go.”

“No.” Jon Connington walked in the room. Nobody understood very clearly why he still stayed with them. He resented Arthur for not stopping Rhaegar and then for betraying his trust; he did not like Elia either. When Lyanna was there, Jon was avoiding her company. He only sought Rhaenys and Aegon’s company; Rhaenys barely tolerated him while Aegon enjoyed his stories of Westeros. “We must go back to Westeros and spread word that the rightful queen will soon be back. Rhaenys will go to Meereen and then join us. Who will you take with you Rhaenys?”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow at the old friend of her late father. She did not trust him but she saw the wisdom in his advice. “You; and Duck, Haldon. Aegon will go with mother, Arthur, Lewyn and Ashara to Westeros. Lynesse will provide us men to accompany us.”

“I’ll go to her. Seek Duck and Haldon. They must be somewhere in the city.” He growled and left as he came – in a hurry.

“Rhaenys, I don’t like this plan.” Elia said. “We should all stay together. We have time to conquer the Iron Throne back.”

Rhaenys shook her head. “Aunt Lyanna will bring the North with her and most likely the Riverlands and the Vale; Dorne is already ours. Jon believes he can convince the Stormlands to join us.” She could all see it in her head. She never thought she would be fighting for the throne. Viserys wanted the Iron Throne but she wanted her sweet life in Essos with her family. Robert Baratheon wasn’t such a bad king. They had all expected Viserys to go for the throne and they may have followed him – or made him saw reason. That was the plan; that and living a quiet happy life in Essos.

That is, until word reached them that madness filled the Red Keep once again. They had been raised as royals but neither Aegon nor she expected to rule Westeros until almost a year ago. They led a happy life and outside of Jon, nobody encouraged them to hope. Until Ned Stark’s head was put on a spike on the Red Keep’s walls. Until Lyanna came roaring in the room, sank to a knee before her and pledged her allegiance to the rightful queen of Westeros, Rhaenys Targaryen. They had heard of Viserys’ plan to marry Daenerys to a Dothraki lord and convince him to help him get back the Iron Throne. They thought it was madness – they thought it would never work. The realm was at peace at that time and none of them wanted another war to tear it apart – and tear their families apart.

“You put a lot of faith in Lyanna.” Elia objected. She trusted Lyanna with her life but she feared Lyanna’s return might not have the impact they expected. The northern lords would follow her; but what about the Riverlands lords? And those of the Vale? They had heard the Tullys were not the liege lords anymore. Lysa Arryn was a mad woman and Robert Arryn a sickly child; why would they get involved in this war for the Iron Throne? They did not move when the Starks and the Tullys united once more against the crown.

“The crown grows weaker by the day.” Rhaenys argued.

“With a Tyrell alliance, it does not. We must arm ourselves for a tough war, Rhaenys.” Her daughter nodded and Elia saw in her a bit of her brother Oberyn and a lot of Lyanna. Rhaenys looked up to the Northern woman; Lyanna taught her how to fight along with Oberyn and their children. Arthur was there to help too; but Lyanna was a woman and that inspired Rhaenys’ admiration. She wanted to be as strong as Lyanna was.

“You never wanted this for us, mother.” Rhaenys said and Aegon raised his head. He pushed away locks of golden white hair from his face and looked at his mother’s reaction with his deep purple eyes. Elia winced and Arthur grabbed her hand.

“I want you to be happy; as I am now with you all.” Elia answered and Arthur squeezed her hand.

“The crown is ours by right.” Rhaenys said.

“No it isn’t.” Aegon commented, looking back at his younger brother. Everyone stared at him and Rhaenys asked him to explain himself. “One can become ruler of a nation by blood or by fighting his way to the throne. We lost it to Robert Baratheon. If the rumors are true, the king is not his heir so the crown falls to Stannis and his lineage. Then it’ll fall back to us as we are kin to the Baratheon line through Rhaelle.”

Aegon was still young but he sometimes surprised them by being wiser than them all. Elia was proud of him; and so was Arthur who considered himself his father in more than one way.

\--

**_King’s Landing, Westeros._ **

Everyone rose to their feet as Cersei screamed for someone to help her son. No one moved as the King’s face grew purple and he scratched his throat to blood trying to breathe. Lyanna grabbed Oberyn’s hand and forced herself not to be too happy. A mother was still witnessing the death of her child and that could never bring Lyanna any joy.

The death of her brother’s murderer was a day to be celebrated though.

She looked behind the purple king and found that Sansa had disappeared; and so had Lyarra. Her daughter had played her part perfectly; she had served the wine to all the nobles assembled in the room, smiled shyly and behaved like a common girl. She was dressed poorly and did not have the manners her aunt Elia had taught her. But Lyarra stood watch to drag her cousin away from the wedding to the safety of Dorne.

Then Lyanna’s gaze went to Olenna Tyrell who looked in shock at the King dying at her feet. Lyanna wanted to laugh. Sansa had told her of the hairnet Olenna had given her and as an expert in poison, Oberyn had known precisely what the stones in the hairnet were. They hadn’t told Sansa; the poor girl did not need to know she would play a part in the murder of the King.

When silence fell into the room, Cersei raised her red face full of tears of anger to her brother. Tyrion was still holding the wine in his hands and stared at the scene in utter shock. Cersei rose to her feet and pointed her finger to him. “ _You_ did this!” she snarled. “He killed the king! Arrest him!” she then shouted.

Guards arrived and took Tyrion in. Lyanna wanted to laugh but she just hid her face in Oberyn’s chest as if she was overwhelmed by grief and sadness. “We should thank Olenna.” She muttered in his chest and she felt him huff. It was a good day.

\--

“Lyarra did not leave.” Oberyn growled as he walked inside their room. He had been in the city for some business and also to make sure their children had escaped safely to Dorne.

Lyanna frowned and put aside the book she was reading. “Was Sansa with them? What about the others?”

“She left with Obara and Tyene. Lyarra and Brandon stayed behind.” He sat loudly on the chair next to her. “Our children fear what we might do.”

Lyanna grinned. “And they want a part in it.” Oberyn rolled his eyes and smiled back at her. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She moaned just as she did the first time he kissed her – enjoying it almost as much.

“Don’t you want another one?” Oberyn murmured kissing his way down her throat. Lyanna chuckled and grabbed his face with both hands.

“I want my brother’s children first. And our family back here.” She whispered and Oberyn nodded. They had been together for over seventeen years and they knew each other better than anyone. They loved each other through it all; Oberyn was the proud father of a little Loreza to a certain Ellaria Sand and Lyanna had welcomed the child in her family. Ellaria remained in Dorne and Lyanna eventually met her when they came back from Essos.

Oberyn took her hands in his and they both rose to their feet. “Let’s enjoy some rest before the wolves break loose.” He led her to her bed walking backward and Lyanna smiled fondly at him. He sat on the bed and she climbed on him, cupping his face with her now free hands while his ran on her back.

She had not spent long resenting Oberyn for Ellaria; he had his duties in Westeros and could not stay too many years in a row in Essos without raising suspicion. Ellaria was there to help him mend his wounds. They all lost a lot during this war and she understood he needed to clear his mind from it. He did come back to her after all and he was the only reason why she was still alive.

You think she lost all of her wolfish fire? All Lys heard her howls and her shouts when Obara angrily wrote her of Ellaria. Of course she had hated her and loathed that child. But when Rhaenys fueled her anger, Ashara soothed her and helped her understand that it was nothing. Loreza was _not_ nothing; nor was Ellaria. But Lyanna was everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing answer I got from the previous chapter!! Guys, I hope you liked this one just as much :) I can't wait to get back to having internet everyday so I can work on manips and post new chapters more often!! 
> 
> I'll see you soon <3
> 
> PS : if you want to keep in touch, you can follow me on tumblr where I'll post when new chapters are online ;)
> 
> MJ


	3. Chapter 3

**_King’s Landing, Westeros._ **

“You had no right to take your niece back!” Cersei roared at Lyanna, “She is the wife of a guilty man and most certainly guilty of kingslaying!”

Lyanna was boiling inside but her outside showed nothing. She rejoiced in Cersei’s anger and despair but she would not stand her screaming at her that way. “If we had planned for Sansa to escape your grasp, don’t you think we would have gone with her? Or send dornish forces? Of course I hated knowing my niece in your power but it is not my fault now that she is gone. It is you who couldn’t protect your sister-in-law and now only the gods know who took her and what they want.”

Cersei was about to replicate but Oberyn hovered them and started before she could, “We should accuse you and the crown for not protecting her, the last heir of House Stark of Winterfell and the cousin of the heirs to Sunspear and all dornish lords.” Cersei had lost her temper by the time her father arrived and sent her away with her maid.

Tywin asked them to sit down with him and offered them wine; they both declined politely. Tywin did not touch his glass either. No one dared to drink wine after Joffrey’s death. “My daughter is overwhelmed by sadness; I hope you can forgive her. I was sorry to hear about your niece’s disappearance and we are doing everything in our power to find her and bring her back home.” Lyanna wanted to snort but kept a blank face. She held Oberyn’s hand only tighter. “We wanted to offer your brother a position at the small council, since both our families will soon join thanks to Myrcella and Trystane. I believe your presence here means you would be willing to accept it in his stead? You would be welcome to stay at court as long you like, of course.”

“Indeed we came here because we were curious about that position and if we are as welcome as you are saying, Lyanna and I must stay here to represent Dorne. Surely my paramour and our children must be welcome at court too.” Oberyn smiled devilishly and Lyanna put out her best wolfish smile, the both of them staring at Tywin. The Warden of the West seemed a bit uneasy but he soon acquiesced with his piercing green eyes. Lyanna did not want to fear him but she could not help it; Tywin Lannister was the most powerful and influent in Westeros. They had to take him down before they could make any move.

Tywin then took his leave from the couple and they rose after him to reach their chambers. Lyanna loved the way her relationship with Oberyn made everyone uneasy; did they truly believe they never married? Lyanna became a Martell about a year after Brandon’s birth when they managed to reunite their families in secret in Braavos. Starks and Martells were drawn together for a short time there to unite Lyanna Stark and Oberyn Martell in front of the Many Faced God. Catelyn stayed behind pregnant with Sansa to keep up the appearances but the whole dornish family traveled to meet their terrible children.

Lyanna was a Martell but there in King’s Landing, she was a wolf to remind them of her slaughtered family. No word was exchanged between her and Oberyn but they needed none; a life together had given them such an understanding of the other.

“Prince Oberyn! I was just walking from my granddaughter’s to your chambers. Might I have a word?” Olenna’s smile twisted her wrinkled face and showed stained teeth through her reddened lips. She reeked perfume and flowers; but what else could be expected from the Queen of Thorns? Barely anyone dared calling her by that nickname in front of her; wasn’t she supposed to become their queen? Lyanna thought she would have been the best queen of them all; feared for her wit and her iron fist.

“Of course.” Lyanna answered with a honeyed voice and Oberyn opened the door for them. Olenna walked inside and sat on her chair next to the windows. She raised an eyebrow at the empty bottle sitting on the table and a young lady appeared soon after, apologizing, and bringing a new bottle. Lyanna did her best not to laugh at her daughter’s impression of a serving girl. She was almost too good in her shyness when the girl was all fire like her parents.

“I am starting to believe you want to befriend us, lady Tyrell.” Lyanna said as she sat down next to Olenna and Oberyn.

Olenna snorted. “I could; but I have a hard time with bastard and paramours.” Lyanna rolled her eyes and glanced at Oberyn. “But I am not here to discuss your choices. I am here because I know you have your niece in Sunspear. Others have doubts but it is true there is no proof whatsoever that you are involved in lady Sansa’s disappearance.” Olenna paused and wrapped her long bony fingers against her glass of dornish wine. She took a sip and made a small grimace, muttering something about the taste of the wine her family produced at the Arbor.

“As there is none of your involvement in poisoning the king.” Lyanna drank from her own cup and made a sound of enjoyment on purpose as Olenna winced.

“I don’t know what you are implying but you must know the Imp is rotting in the black cells waiting for his judgement. Anyway, I came here to make you an offer; Sansa cannot stay in Dorne if she is going there indeed. My grandson Willas was willing to marry her before, uhm, before Tywin got involved.” She paused and let the idea sink in. Lyanna did not trust Olenna; she had murdered the husband of her granddaughter on the day of their wedding. She did not blame her for getting rid of Joffrey; she was planning on doing the same. She blamed her for her falseness and her calculations.

“Do you actually believe we would put my niece, a heir to the North and a most wanted woman for the crown, in your custody? If only we knew where she was, we surely wouldn’t let you have her. I intend to find Sansa and bring her home with her family. Are you family, Olenna?”

Oberyn remained quiet but he was considering Olenna’s offer. He did not trust Olenna either but he knew Willas and trusted the man. He had never resented him for knocking him from his horse that ended up crippling him. They remained friends for quite some time but lost touch as Oberyn spent most of his time away in Essos.

“I am not, indeed. But I could be as I told you. The marriage between your niece and the infamous imp could easily be annulled.” Olenna rose to her feet loudly pushing the chair away. “It is common knowledge in these trouble times one need more friends than foes. Your _family_ learned it the hard way, lady Lyanna.” Olenna was out before Lyanna could fight her way out of Oberyn’s grasp who was holding her back.

“Hush, my love.” He said to calm her down. “She wants to provoke you and force you to make a mistake. We can’t afford to make one now; Rhaenys needs us.” Lyanna nodded against his chest. She craved revenge. “I have an idea to unsettle Tywin and Cersei. Find Lyarra and Brandon; be ready to leave.”

He kissed her hair and left Lyanna alone in her room. Lyarra, who had been listening to the whole conversation, entered soon after her father left. Her skin was tanned but her eyes were pearl grey like her mother with the viper shape of her father’s. She had learned seduction from Nymeria and poison from Tyene when her parents weren’t looking. She was almost fifteen; Lyanna could only remember where she was at her age. She remembered the happy days in King’s Landing and then the downfall and dark days at the tower of Joy.

“Don’t let the roses take Sansa.” Lyarra snarled and Lyanna nodded, opening her arms for her daughter to find solace in them. “That woman is a deadlier poison than the ones Tyene, Father and I have ever used.” She squeezed her daughter in her arms.

“I won’t let any harm come to my family anymore. The wolves have suffered enough.”

Lyanna felt Lyarra grin against her neck. “The wolves will come again.” The young woman whispered like a threat that sent chills running down Lyanna’s spine. The future would be bloody but she could foresee a bright ending.

**_Lys, Essos._ **

The night was dark when Aegon knocked on Rhae’s door. She did not answer but Aegon entered nonetheless. Rhaenys was lying on her belly on the floor, staring at the map of the known world spread before her.

“What do you want?” she asked, but there was no anger or resentment in her voice. She looked tired and sleepless – Aegon could not close an eye either. He sat by her side and put the lit candle on the Shivering Sea. The North was suddenly all lit up and a small smile appeared on Rhaenys’s face.

“It will soon all be yours.”Aegon answered. “Queen Rhaenys Targaryen.” He let his hand run in her dark hair. They were as different as the sun and the moon but they both knew they needed each other. It took them long enough to realize it, though.

“I never asked for it; but I was born to be queen. Viserys and I would have been the best king and queen.” She buried her face in the pillow before her and Aegon dropped a kiss on her hair. Rhaenys had been mourning Viserys since they heard of his death. He feared her meeting with their aunt; Rhaenys would never forgive her.

“The madness in Viserys had woken up, Rhae.” He caressed her hair as he was talking. “Give Daenerys a chance and let us all be a family. We need her and the dragons to win the Iron Throne.”

She sighed and raised her head. Her gaze was stuck on the North. She had heard some many tales from Lyanna; she couldn’t wait to feel the cold and snow surrounding her. Something in the North was calling to her and she was ready to heed the battle call.

“I know.” She whispered. “I just can’t shake the memories of us at the Red Keep. You were just a babe but we were happy. Grandfather was mad but we were too young to see it. Grandmother was always treating us and protecting us when Mother was tired. She was tired so very often but she had Uncle Oberyn and her friends. She is better now with Arthur; but I still miss these days. Father was alive too; Father was kind and calm.” She looked away and shook her head.

“You will be a great queen, Rhaenys. Better than Alysanne and fiercer at war than Visenya. The people will love you.” She rose from her position to sit on her heels and looked at Aegon.

“And you will be my wise Hand.” Aegon snorted and she burst into laughter. “Go back to your room, little brother. It is time for us to sleep.” She rose to her feet and then helped him up.

“Tomorrow will be here soon enough, Rhae. I don’t want to see you go to Daenerys for I don’t trust either of you with the other; be the queen you truly wish to be when you are before her.” Rhaenys frowned but nodded; Elia, Arthur, Ashara and Jon already warned her against behaving angrily towards her aunt – her _younger_ than her aunt.

“When we see each other, we will be in Westeros and at war.” Aegon added very seriously.

“And I will be mounting a huge fire breathing dragon.” Rhaenys grinned and Aegon rolled his eyes, taking her in his arms. Rhaenys was all fire; he used to think their parents should have named her Visenya for no Rhaenys survived a dragon war.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I can't really say my life is a mess, but I'm finishing my studies et preparing my future life, so I'm pretty much ok except well, I'm just freaking busy haha
> 
> I'll try to write more when I have free time ;) I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to every one who posted a review or left a kudos <3
> 
> MJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I could write "sorry" enough times on this beginning note. So, well, sorry guys? Love me still? I must say I missed you and will do everything to take less time to write another chapter and I also want to thank all the people that kept leaving kudos and comments while I was kind of away. I also want to give a big THANK YOU (I'm shouting from France to you wherever you are) to those who mentioned me and/or my work on AO3 on tumblr as their favorite (yes I saw it and I love you so much <3).
> 
> Whatever you don't care about my gibberish, go on, read on and enjoy :)

**_King's Landing, Westeros_ **

Lyanna was boiling and plotting. She couldn't let the wolf out; they had to look united as one. Lyarra was out with Brandon; they couldn't stay long at the castle. Lyarra usually passed for a servant girl but Brandon looked too much like a Northern warrior now. Lyanna had heard the rumor before she could hear her _husband_. She hated that word now more than ever. She wanted to scream.

The door opened and Lyarra entered with a plate and food. Her eyes were dark and low, hiding the fear she felt from her mother. She put the plate on the table before Lyanna and glanced at the sword she was edging with sharp and violent movements.

"Be ready." Lyanna muttered with an angry voice. "We will need your poisonous bow." Lyarra nodded swiftly and was out without a word. The entire castle was talking about it. He said he had a plan to avenge their family and put shame on Tywin. Had he told her what he wanted to do, she would have stopped him. And the bastard knew it.

By the time Oberyn entered the room, every blade in their room - and the gods knew there were many - were sharp and ready to pierce skin.

"How dare you? Don't you think we haven't lost enough?"

"Trust me, love. You know I can be swift as a snake and strong as a mountain. I will beat him and Tywin will die of shame. He will have to release his son and Cersei's fury will doom her." He approached Lyanna slowly, unsure whether she was going to punch him or not.

"Then we must go and spar. You're not getting any younger, love." She grabbed her sword and rose to her feet. He noticed she was wearing her breeches under a thin layer of skirts. She took the skirts and put them away, walking to the door and expecting him to follow after her.

Women of the court were surprised to see a woman spar against her lover. Some found it disgusting and unacceptable; a certain tall blond found her glorious and went to spar with them. Lyanna welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Lyanna Stark." The tall blond was a bit startled. She just arrived from Harrenhal and even though she knew all about Joffrey's death, the reappearance of a Stark was no longer on everyone's lips.

"Brienne of Tarth." Brienne bowed to her and Oberyn. She knew about the Red Viper as a southern woman. They started sparring with no further talk but Brienne was wondering if she should trust this woman and maybe tell her about her promise to Catelyn. She might as well be a liar and not at all a Stark. She had the northern looks though and it was no secret Lyanna Stark as a young girl was more boyish than girlish.

Seeing Lyanna's wicked smile as she inflicted a blow to her lover, Brienne thought she recognized something of Robb's smile. That was enough.

\--

Cersei was pacing like a lion in cage in Tywin's office. Her father looked calm as usual and it unnerved Cersei even more. She could not be calm when the dornish prince was offending them _again_.

"He will die for this. He will surely die." She froze and looked at her father's figure. He did not react nor stopped writing his letter. "It could mean war."

Tywin set his piercing green eyes on his daughter. "It already means war. We must make more allies; be prepared to go to Highgarden once all this is settled." Cersei clenched her jaw and fists planting her fingernails in her palms. She hurt but it was less painful than picturing herself as a pawn - once again - in a man's bed. She could not bear it but now was not the time. Tywin was right; they must make allies.

"At least I heard Willas is a quiet man. I might yield him to my will." She said walking to her father's desk. She wrapped her slender hand around the cup of wine laying on the desk. The wine was a bit warm for Tywin wanted to keep his mind clear and sharp. Cersei drank it all at once. She wanted her mind blurry to keep memories of Joffrey from her thoughts and dreams.

"The Tyrells won't let you marry Willas. Olenna has agreed to a betrothal to Loras, though. He won't touch you if that is what scares you." Cersei winced. Loras wasn't even a second born son. He was barely a knight and known for his love affair with Renly Baratheon.

She grunted. "Allow me to grieve for my son while the other is being eaten alive by my future sister in law." Tywin nodded and focused back on his letter. It meant it was time for her to leave but Cersei wouldn't. "I am not a mare to be sold to the highest bidder." With that she was out. A twisted smile shadowed on Tywin's lips.

"But you're not Lyanna Stark to run away from court and privileges either." There was a kind of respect in his voice for Tywin feared he might have met his true challenger in the northern girl. After all, she was the true heir to the North and had dornish support. She could also gain support in the Riverlands and the Vale. He had to destroy her before she could face her own power on this land.

\--

**_Braavos, Essos._ **

When her aunt eventually left Essos, she reached it. Had she known her aunt was still alive, she might have stayed somewhere hidden waiting for her. Or she might have gone to King's Landing.

Arya remembered her father's words to her before the old gods stopped watching over them. 

_If you ever are alone or need help, go to Essos. Go to Lys and call for Tregar Ormollen._

But Arya couldn't buy a passage to Lys, so she stayed in Braavos and decided to dig into the world she glimpsed at with Jaqen.

\--

**_King’s Landing, Westeros_ **

Both Lyanna and Oberyn walked in the sun wearing an armor. Lyanna was forbidden to take a sword with her – Cersei and Tywin feared she might walk in the fight with her paramour and save Tyrion. They should have known better: Oberyn’s squire, Daemon Sand, was wearing a sword at his belt that looked way too precious for a squire.

 “Kill him.” Lyanna said with a cold hard voice but Oberyn saw the fear beneath the steel. He nodded and grabbed her waist to kiss her passionately as the Mountain was growling and pacing impatiently in the arena. Oberyn eventually let go of Lyanna and turned to face his opponent without a look back. Lyanna had her eyes burning his back when she only wanted to make sure their back up was ready. Oberyn couldn’t know; shouldn’t know. He would hate her for it if he won on his own. He would praise her if it saved his life and their future. She had no doubt – he would win. He was swift and strong and smart; the Mountain wasn’t smart or swift. His muscles were his strength but it could also be his weak spot.

The crowd cheered as the opponents faced one another. Tywin rose from his chair and explained to the crowd the reason of the fight, wishing luck on both Oberyn and the Mountain. Lyanna grunted and shared a knowing glance with Daemon. He only wished luck on the Mountain.

The Mountain charged on Oberyn but he was quick to move away and hit him with his spear. A smile formed on Lyanna’s lips and she could not help but hope she would not have to intervene. Oberyn danced and played with the Mountain as the huge man was growling and getting red with anger. The show must be enjoyable for the crowd, Lyanna thought, but it won’t be for me until the Mountain stops breathing.

Then Oberyn shoved his spear inside the Mountain chest and everyone held their breath – except for Lyanna whose smile only grew wider.

“Elia Martell! You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children! Say her name!” Oberyn screamed and Lyanna winced. Why was he acting that vengeful? Elia was alive and so were her children. They agreed he must make it about Elia to keep the secret of her escape but also avenge the poor woman and children who died on that dreadful night. He had already mentioned Elia – why do it again, losing eye contact with his enemy. Lyanna whistled softly and Daemon untied the sword at his belt, not yet holding it out for her.

“Elia Martell! Who gave you the order?” It wasn’t a play. Oberyn had gotten out all of his anger toward the Lannister. “Say it, say his name.” He glanced at Tywin ostensibly and reached to strike the final blow to end the terrible reign of terror of the Mountain.

Lyanna was about to relax when the Mountain grabbed his ankle and forcefully put Oberyn down, moving to straddle him. “Elia Martell!” he said putting his hands around his neck.

Without a glance Lyanna grabbed the sword Daemon held out for her and started running toward her husband. “For Winterfell!” she yelled. The effect of surprise worked as the Mountain rose his head. A bow reached the back of his head setting in his spine.

He screamed and growled in pain but his hands were still squeezing Oberyn’s neck. Lyanna raised her sword and lunged forward to pierce his jaw. Already weakened, the Mountain rose a steeled forearm to protect himself but Lyanna was quicker. She jumped and moved her sword to avoid his arm and reached her goal.

But the Mountain was stronger. Another bow reached him and he growled again, letting go of a breathless Oberyn to focus on Lyanna. With his other arm, he had shoved her away and she was already getting up to fight him back when he got to his knees. His own sword was too far to reach it but his armor was just as strong as him. It only had a weakness at the chest where Oberyn pierced it with his spear.

Lyanna looked him in the eyes and showed no fear. The two poisoned bows would soon be very effective – he would not last long. She had to last long enough for the poison to work its magic and kill him.

She ran forward, screaming as guards were rounding up the arena and searching the surroundings for a mysterious archer – they only found a serving girl carrying pastries around.

Lyarra held her breath. Her mother’s sword was up, as if she wasn’t aiming for the right spot. Had she lost her mind or was it another play? She couldn’t know. Brandon wasn’t far either, ready to step in if his mother couldn’t finish the Mountain – but how would he pass by the guards?

Cersei smiled. After, this could be a good day if Tyrion was sentenced to die and Lyanna _actually_ died. Tywin’s eyes didn’t leave Lyanna. She looked like the Warrior and somehow, he knew the tale of the Knight of the Laughing Tree being the northern maiden was true. It wasn’t proper or normal, but he respected the woman for she was a true direwolf in the battlefield.

The Mountain stuttered toward her but his bloodied neck and face looked dreadful and more than one in the crowd would have run screaming. Lyanna did not. Or at least she did, but in his direction with her sword held high.

The Mountain stopped barely a meter from Lyanna and she knew it was the poison’s effect. She smiled shoved her sword through and up his chest, cutting his insides in pieces and twisting it to make sure he would not survive it. He rose a hand to hit her or stop her, but it was too late. The Mountain had fallen, and Lyanna had barely enough time to walk away from the mass to save herself.

There was no applause, no cheer, and no cry – nothing. The silence was deafening. Oberyn was holding his purple neck, staring at his wife. Lyanna was in shock and she could only hear blood pumping through her brain.

“Cheaters, they must now die too.” Cersei gritted through her teeth. Tywin gave her a silencing glare. He rose and those breathing held their breath, looking up at the Lord of Casterly Rock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fills your desires ;) And yes, Oberyn can be stupid but Lyanna is the best!!
> 
> See you soon :)
> 
> MJ (bloodysteel)


End file.
